


Fã Número 1 do Sendai Frogs

by ClotsQueen (clotpolemerlin)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aftercare, Cheerleader Yamaguchi Tadashi, Doggy Style, Light BDSM, M/M, Mirror Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Post-Canon, Pro Volleyball Player Tsukishima Kei, Sendai Frogs, Slow Burn My Ass, Spoilers, Top Yamaguchi Tadashi, Yamaguchi Tadashi is a Good Boyfriend
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:41:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26514613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clotpolemerlin/pseuds/ClotsQueen
Summary: Quando Tsukishima passou a jogar nos Frogs, o time de Sendai nunca vira um fã tão fervoroso presente em cada jogo, mas poucos sabem que a dedicação de Yamaguchi é ainda maior depois do jogo.[TsukkiYama]* Fanfic postada no site Spirit em Junho/2020 *** Postada neste site como arquivo pessoal **
Relationships: Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	Fã Número 1 do Sendai Frogs

**Author's Note:**

> * Haikyuu não é meu, mas o Tsukishima e o Yamaguchi se pertencem, e todo mundo sabe disso ~ *
> 
> Oieeee!!
> 
> Essa fic foi escrita em tempo record, porque eu estava com "um tipo de bloqueio", então resolvi abrir o word e deixar fluir o plot e o desenvolvimento, de alguma forma um OTP sempre me ajuda a passar por estes momentos de escuridão criativa, e o OTP da vez foi TsukkiYama!
> 
> Por algum motivo que eu desconheço esqueci de postar essa história nesse site, mas aqui estamos para a eternidade do AO3, agora e todos poderão ler!!
> 
> Escrevi essa fic também inspirada na imagem de [Rollco](https://twitter.com/373mytyl/status/1240170072536002561) (send your love to the artist)
> 
> Há spoilers do mangá, e quem não está acompanhando o desfecho do mangá, deveria começar agora mesmo!!
> 
> BOA LEITURA!!

## Acessórios dignos de um fã

A arquibancada gritou, mas a única voz que Tsukishima ouvia era de Yamaguchi, o moreno tinha uma fita verde amarrada na testa e corneta pendurada no pescoço, mas agora batia cones sonoros gritando seu nome, os olhos de Tsukishima encontraram os do namorado antes que seus pés tocassem o chão.

O bloqueador já comemorava seu próprio ponto flexionando os joelhos e erguendo o punho no ar, seu sorriso podia parecer frio e impessoal quando ele finalmente encarou o bloqueio do outro lado da rede, a ação fez o time verde atrás dele na quadra e a plateia estourarem ainda mais, Kindaichi — antigo rival dos tempos do Karasuno —, do outro lado da rede tinha o cenho franzido em desgosto.

Quando o Sendai Frogs se alinhou para cumprimentar os Tamaden Elephants, Kindaichi tinha o cenho franzido, e Tsukishima se atreveu a erguer uma sobrancelha e torcer o canto dos lábios provocativo, Yamaguchi viu isso, é claro, e quando Tsukishima virou-se para a arquibancada, Tadashi riu com olhos plissados e acenando, a fita verde presa em sua testa balançando atrás dele.

Momentos mais tarde, eles se encontraram na saída do ginásio, Yamaguchi vestia a camiseta dos Frogs e afogueado trazia nas costas a mochila com seus acessórios dignos do fã nº 1, ele abriu os braços esperando que Tsukki viesse para ele, mas o loiro fez uma careta ajustando os óculos, os cabelos estavam secos, o que significava que ele não tinha tomado banho no vestiário.

— Tsukkiiiii~~!!!

Como Tsukishima não veio até ele, Yamaguchi correu para o namorado se atirando em seu peito, o loiro fez um gorgolejo de contrariedade e o moreno riu contra a camiseta limpa, o rosto feliz ergueu-se encarando abertamente.

— Você deve estar exausto, porque jogou muito bem, Tsukki! — Yamaguchi tinha o rosto corado do calor e da excitação, ele pendurou-se no pescoço de Kei que quase perdeu o equilíbrio. — E eu trouxe a sua dose de açúcar...

O coração de Tsukishima bateu pesado no peito e acelerou, parecia uma corrida maior do que ele experimentara ao longo do jogo, porque Yamaguchi o observava com olhos abertos, ardentes e as faces avermelhadas.

Os narizes estavam muito próximos e Tsukishima fechou os olhos e separou os lábios quando a boca macia de Yamaguchi amassou a dele, automaticamente a língua do moreno penetrou o calor úmido do loiro e então as longas pernas do bloqueador do Sendai Frogs alertaram-no que ele jogara um jogo de 5 sets.

— Precisamos ir, ou eu não vou aguentar nem até a estação de trem. — Ele murmurou apartando os lábios.

Yamaguchi se deixou pousar no chão, estivera definitivamente pendurado no pescoço do outro, ele se aproximou por baixo do queixo de Tsukishima e o loiro sentiu um arrepio ao ver o sorriso terno se transformar em algo lascivo.

— Wow... Tão necessitado assim, Tsukki...? Podemos passar num motel se não puder segurar...

— Cala boca, Yamaguchi.

Kei disse olhando de lado quando Tadashi enfiou o braço no dele apanhando a bolsa esportiva do time, não sem antes dar uma boa apertada nos bíceps.

— O que está fazendo? — Tsukishima ergueu a sobrancelha.

— Conferindo.

— Tsc. Conferindo o quê? Se meus braços não caíram na quadra?

— Hehehe...

Yamaguchi puxou a mão dele liderando em direção às escadas deixando o ginásio para trás, Tsukki sentiu o calor inundar suas maçãs do rosto quando leu seu nome na camiseta, logo abaixo dos cabelos de Yamaguchi, mas foi então que seus olhos nadaram ao longo do braço do namorado e os dedos de Tsukishima voaram para a fita verde que ainda estava presa aos cabelos do moreno.

Ele a tocou puxando a ponta na frente do rosto, o cetim suave contra a pele não parecia algo comprado no setor de vendas do time dele, Yamaguchi parou e virou-se observando a ação.

— Gostei disso — Tsukishima disse simplesmente, Yamaguchi encarou o contraste do verde contra a pele pálida do namorado — tem o mesmo tom dos seus olhos... pena que só pode ser usado durante os jogos.

Tsukishima ergueu uma sobrancelha irônico, mas durou um momento antes dele voltar a caminhar, Yamaguchi o seguiu tirando a fita da cabeça e deixando o vento do meio de tarde balançar seus cabelos, olhos dourados voltaram pra ele, e Tadashi sentiu algo borbulhando em seu peito.

— Gostou, Tsukki? Mesmo? — Tadashi empurrou a fita no bolso da calça jeans e arrumou a alça da bolsa no ombro junto às alças de sua própria mochila, em seguida sorriu docemente apertando a mão de Kei entre seus dedos. — Porque eu pensei em como usar essa fita longe da quadra.

Foi assim que Tsukishima soube que talvez não devesse gostar tanto daquela fita...

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Olhos afiados encaravam pontos luminosos que nadavam a esmo na parede do quarto, estava tudo um pouco embaçado porque seus óculos acabavam de ser retirados e pousavam numa cômoda ao lado, seu corpo formigava, ele não tinha permissão de mover-se, mas por deus, queria.

Depois de tomar um banho de imersão demorado, comer um lanche especial e balanceado preparado pelo namorado e ter tirado um cochilo, Tsukishima se viu de pé em seu quarto, a noite caía, mas sua ansiedade só aumentava.

Sua camiseta jazia abandonada em uma poltrona no canto do quarto, e agora sentiu dedos escorregando por suas pernas, em um instante o calção do pijama se juntou a camiseta, ambas peças de roupa agora eram meros expectadores do show que estava por vir.

Tsukishima engoliu com dificuldade, ele ouviu um clique e os pontos luminosos diminuíram na parede, uma estratégia para que ele não se distraísse, a cortina estufou com a brisa noturna que penetrou no quarto, mas o arrepio que ele sentiu não tinha nada a ver com isso.

Um calor se instalou em seu estômago e sua garganta apertou quando um sopro aquecido encontrou seu ouvido.

Yamaguchi sorriu esticando a mão, e mesmo sem ver, Tsukishima ansiou.

Os dedos deslizavam contra a pele pálida, os lábios pressionados nas omoplatas fortes marcadas, os ombros resistentes aos seus apertos, cada dígito sentindo a rigidez dos músculos e a temperatura cálida da superfície, um rastro enrubescia a extensão imaculada se espalhando do pescoço e colorindo as orelhas.

Yamaguchi se afastou levemente e observou a linha da coluna que carregou seus olhos até o traseiro surpreendentemente arrebitado que se esfregava em sua ereção vestida e úmida.

— Droga, Tadashi... — a voz pesada continha um toque de advertência — me foda já.

— Tsukki... — Mãos calejadas apertaram a cintura de Tsukishima, e o calor banhou seu corpo quando o hálito de Yamaguchi chocou-se com seu pescoço. — O seu corpo é muito lindo, sabia?

Tsukishima estremeceu, as mãos presas atrás das costas pelo namorado que se inclinou contra ele mais uma vez, sussurrando em seu ouvido.

— Me deixe admirar mais um pouco, sim?

— Tsc.

Yamaguchi riu pelo nariz, colando a boca no ombro esquerdo do namorado, encontrando um olhar impaciente por cima dessa muralha que Kei construiu com vôlei e muito trabalho na academia da faculdade, o moreno serpenteou a mão direita em torno da face do namorado, escorregando na superfície aquecida e puxando para trás gentilmente, em seguida empurrou um dos dedos através dos lábios de Tsukishima.

A língua molhada do loiro automaticamente brincou com o dedo médio do moreno, deslizando para o indicador, Yamaguchi fechou os olhos beijando carinhosamente o ombro de Tsukishima enquanto o outro demorava-se em chupar seus dedos, provando o gosto da pele, para então mergulhar ambos os dígitos entre seus lábios quentes.

Yamaguchi sentiu os joelhos fracos quando uma onda aquecida cobriu seu corpo inteiro, Tsukishima repetiu o processo na outra mão que Yamaguchi ofereceu, espalhando saliva, calor e desejo, o próprio loiro ofegou ao sentir o sopro de desejo quente em seu pescoço.

— Tadashi...

Kei parecia abandonado quando Yamaguchi tirou os dedos dos lábios dele, ainda que espalhasse beijos acalmando-o, isso atingiu Tsukishima em seu âmago, o membro róseo inchado palpitou exigindo contato, o loiro já respirava rápido, suas pernas se separaram porque os testículos de repente pareceram a ponto de estourar.

— Sem pressa, Tsukki...

Yamaguchi murmurou antes de puxar os pulsos de Tsukishima, unindo-os, o peito do moreno se apertou nas costas do loiro e ele sentiu os mamilos eriçados do moreno picarem sua pele, Tadashi aplicou ali um beijinho calmante, que de nada serviu a não ser aumentar a chama da pressa do loiro.

Tsukishima mordeu os lábios calando uma nova reclamação, o pênis já formava uma gota transparente na ponta, que caiu preguiçosamente só dele sentir a suavidade acetinada da larga fita verde que ele sabia que Yamaguchi estava passando rente aos seus pulsos, o aperto era um pouco mais leve do que os anteriores, e essa promessa o deixava ainda mais ansioso.

Os lábios do moreno pousaram num dos tríceps bem cultivado, depois no outro, a língua deixando um leve toque, apenas para provar o gosto doce do namorado, enquanto as mãos desciam pela lateral do corpo, mergulhando em direção às nádegas, apertando-as com força consciente.

— Ah...

Tsukishima atirou o traseiro para trás mais uma vez sentindo a fita cair em sua pele, tocando o traseiro e Yamaguchi se afastou para que nenhuma parte do corpo deles entrassem em contato mais, a perda do calor fez o loiro muito consciente de seu estado de nudez e contenção, seus olhos dourados correram por cima dos ombros, brilhantes, as orelhas avermelhadas e o rosto ardendo.

Era uma visão que Yamaguchi jamais se cansaria de olhar, ele sentiu o próprio coração avolumar-se em seu peito, repleto do amor que nutria por Tsukishima.

A lua escolheu este momento específico para lançar um halo de luz através da janela iluminando a forma perfeita de Tsukishima, cabelos loiros levemente ondulados e brilhantes sob a luz prateada, ombros destacados, todos os músculos posteriores tensos e as mãos amarradas para trás em um lindo laço verde — cor favorita de Tadashi —, o traseiro vagamente arrebitado abaixo da coluna perfeita. Os pontos luminosos no plano de fundo davam um ar totalmente etéreo e sedutor quando o loiro inclinou a cabeça para o lado, seu semblante agora parecia mais carente do que exigente quando os olhos dourados pousaram nos verdes.

Yamaguchi suspirou empurrando sua própria boxer para os pés e atirando-a na poltrona, a peça agora se juntaria às outras enquanto ele se inclinou sobre a cama para puxar uma caixa para perto e apanhar um frasco de lubrificante e mais alguma coisa.

Pelo canto dos olhos Tsukishima viu a ação e engoliu a água que encheu sua boca, a lua se escondeu e ele tentou se concentrar nas luzes que a luminária espalhava na parede a sua frente, tentando duramente ignorar que seu pau já palpitava só com a promessa velada.

Mas essa tentativa foi estupidamente falha quando Yamaguchi o abraçou por trás, beijando suas costas e fazendo aquele som satisfeito contra a sua pele, Tsukishima sentiu o baixo ventre nu do namorado pressionando em suas mãos amarradas, ele moveu os dedos tentando alcançar a virilha do moreno, queria tocá-lo, era verdade, mas queria muito mais ser tocado.

— Eu vou começar então, Tsukki...

Yamaguchi teve a bondade de avisar, na verdade um tipo de tortura que o moreno apreciava, um aviso suave que espalhava expectativa através das células de Tsukishima, ele hoje não tinha os olhos vendados, mas sem os óculos mal podia discernir as sardas nas faces coradas do namorado, por baixo da franja loira ele só notou a mão morena serpenteando em direção a sua bunda um momento antes de quase gritar.

Com uma das mãos Yamaguchi afastou uma nádega da outra, os dedos da outra mão escorregaram na fenda espalhando lubrificante e possibilidades, Tsukishima se sentiu arder, fogo líquido correu em suas veias quando uma ponta do dedo do namorado empurrou seu buraco.

— Tsukki...

O loiro não havia percebido que estava tenso e quando Yamaguchi deitou beijinhos em seus ombros, rindo levemente, nas pontas dos dedos já sentia Tsukki relaxando, ele empurrou o dedo médio sem hesitação, até que encontrou a primeira barreira, a mão que segurava a nádega esquerda soltou-se e apanhou os testículos, evitando o membro que ele podia ver palpitando mesmo com os ontos luminosos no quarto e a pouca luz que penetrava da janela.

Yamaguchi pressionou mais um pouco e assim que sentiu a confiança transbordando acrescentou o segundo dedo, Tsukki era muito fácil depois do segundo dedo, ele sabia disso, mas estava longe de querer resistência.

— Tada... AH... Ahhgnnn...

Quando Yamaguchi abriu os dedos dentro do namorado, Tsukishima empurrou a cabeça para trás, os olhos de Yamaguchi se deleitaram com a cena, sua mão abandonou os testículos para segurar com força a cintura do namorado, antes que Tsukki tentasse se afastar ou se empurrar em seus dedos involuntariamente.

Ele tocou mais um pouco e o loiro rosnou e estremeceu, o corpo todo sendo atravessado por uma corrente elétrica quando Yamaguchi finalmente sentiu a superfície rugosa da próstata, ele esfregou uma e outra vez, assistindo deliciado o fio transparente de pré-gozo que caía no piso do quarto deles.

— Hnnng... Ta... dahh... shi...

Os dedos dos pés de Tsukishima se enrolaram, ele encontraria problemas para ficar de pé com os resquícios da exaustão do jogo e o prazer que o namorado proporcionava, mas isso fazia parte da brincadeira que Yamaguchi amava protagonizar.

— Deus, Tsukki, seu pau é lindo... — A voz grave tocou os ouvidos de Tsukishima e ele soltou um som estrangulado quando os lábios quentes pressionaram o lóbulo de sua orelha — pulsando e pingando assim...

— Ahh...

O corpo trêmulo e corado, apertando-se contra ele, um tipo de frenesi se espalhando em seu corpo todo, Yamaguchi retirou os dedos e ouviu o som de reclamação vindo da garganta de Tsukishima.

Aquilo, porém não durou muito, pois Yamaguchi logo voltou os dedos para a nádega e a abriu, preenchendo com um vibrador.

O brinquedo era mais largo que os dedos, mas não chegaria nem perto do ponto que Tsukishima queria ser tocado, Yamaguchi empurrou o vibrador mais um pouco, e assim sua voz grave encheu o quarto.

— Vire-se, Tsukki.

O loiro obedeceu, ficando de frente para o namorado, ele notou que o pomo de Adão de Yamaguchi subia e descia, assim como seu olhar abrangia todo seu corpo, escorregando pelo peito e abdômen, virilha e coxas, até chegar aos pés descalços.

Tsukishima poderia estar sem seus óculos, mas não teria como não enxergar o membro duro e latente de Yamaguchi, erguido orgulhosamente ao observá-lo preso e nu, o loiro não conseguia desviar os olhos daquilo, ele abriu a boca e passou a língua nos lábios ressecados pela antecipação.

Yamaguchi se afastou dele e sentou nos pés da cama, ele ainda esticou a mão para o lado segurando qualquer coisa que Tsukishima não se importou em saber o que era.

— Se ajoelhe aqui, Tsukki...

Agora a voz de Yamaguchi parecia mais suave, ele observou Tsukishima se aproximando e ainda olhou para o lado conferindo a parede, as luzes ainda inundavam o quarto, mas não era isso que o moreno estava verificando.

Eles trocaram um olhar quando o peito de Tsukishima pairou rente a virilha de Yamaguchi, o moreno acenou e o loiro abaixou a cabeça, abocanhando seu membro duro que deslizou rente a bochecha, a língua brincou na veia saltada do pênis cheio, e quando Tsukishima puxou a cabeça chupando, Yamaguchi pressionou o botão do controle remoto do vibrador.

— Hmmmff...

As vibrações da voz do namorado foram instantaneamente direto para os testículos de Yamaguchi, Tsukishima chupou e lambeu, seus murmúrios abafados faziam maravilhas em Tadashi, que continuava lançando impulsos, ligando e desligando o vibrador.

— Tão bom, Tsukki... sua boca é tão gostosa no meu pau...

Tsukishima ergueu os olhos com a boca totalmente cheia, a ponta do pênis tocou o fundo de sua garganta quando ele empurrou o comprimento inteiro além de sua língua, Yamaguchi esqueceu a sua sequência de pulsos e deixou a vibração em sua bunda durar um pouco mais, e foi dolorosamente desesperador.

— Hmmm...

O moreno atirou um olhar para o lado e o loiro o seguiu, embora não pudesse distinguir muita coisa pela distância, as coxas de Yamaguchi enrijeceram e Tsukishima sentiu seus lados sendo pressionados, as mãos calejadas voaram para os seus cabelos em seguida, puxando-os com urgência, extraindo a boca do namorado de seu pau a tempo de evitar o orgasmo iminente.

Um fio de saliva pendurava-se ligando os lábios de Tsukishima ao pênis de Yamaguchi, o loiro não teve tempo de fechar a boca porque o namorado apertou seus lábios contra os dele, a língua desesperadamente varrendo qualquer resquício de seu gosto.

— Acho que já chega.

Yamaguchi declarou com a voz tensa, e com o dedo limpou a baba do queixo quadrado, ele aplicou ali mais um beijinho antes de se erguer puxando Tsukishima pelos ombros.

— Tadashi... vamos lá...

A voz de Tsukishima bateu em Yamaguchi como um chicote, ele engoliu duramente e trocou de lugar com Tsukki, acomodando o loiro em frente à cama, escorregou os dedos através de seus pulsos amarrados e deslizou pelo comprimento da fita verde em direção a sua bunda, depois sorriu puxando o vibrador e atirando-o de lado como um brinquedo sem utilidade.

— Só mais um pouco...

Ele pediu, Tsukishima recebeu isso com um estalar de língua, e Yamaguchi soltou uma risadinha, seu braço passou pelo lado do namorado e ele puxou algo da mesma caixa de antes, Tsukishima quase chiou de alívio quando ouviu a embalagem do preservativo sendo aberta.

Demorou um momento para que o moreno empurrasse suas costas e Tsukishima tivesse que dobrar um joelho sobre a cama, ele agradecia por ter feito tantos agachamentos na vida, senão jamais conseguiria cumprir a tarefa de equilibrar-se e alinhar seu traseiro à virilha de Yamaguchi, especialmente sem usar as mãos para se apoiar.

As palmas do moreno deslizaram pelas costas do loiro instigando-o a inclinar o corpo em direção ao colchão, as pernas levemente separadas e dobradas, as costas envergadas para baixo, a abertura excitantemente exposta, o buraco corado e molhado de toda provocação e lubrificante.

Yamaguchi apertou os lábios e respirou fundo apertando o frasco e espalhando mais gel em seu pênis agora vestido.

Ele se empurrou aos poucos, o coração trovejando em seus ouvidos, Tsukishima incapaz de esperar se jogou contra ele ao mesmo tempo, foi uma ação um tanto inesperada e Yamaguchi chiou sentindo seu pênis escorregando dentro do namorado.

— Porra, Tsukki...

Yamaguchi rosnou, e foi um som tão sujo e desesperador que Tsukishima ergueu a bunda um pouco, forçando o pau dentro dele a empurrar-se para dentro e para baixo, quase onde ele queria, mas ainda tão longe...

— Ghhh...

Embora o laço em seus pulsos não fosse apertado o bastante para machucar, a contenção fazia seus ombros tensos e seus braços já estavam ficando extenuados, Yamaguchi se reclinou beijando suas costas pela milionésima vez, uma promessa foi aplicada em sua pele um instante antes do namorado empurrar-se contra ele, o pau abrindo um caminho que os dedos e o vibrador ainda não tinham percorrido, Tsukishima quase chorou com um misto de conforto e ansiedade.

— Ahhh... rápido... ahh, p-por favor... Tada... shi

Impertinente e depravado como Yamaguchi era, ele impulsionou-se contra Tsukishima lenta e demoradamente, o loiro quase podia ver o rosto concentrado do namorado quando fazia uma pausa infinitesimal, estudando como colocaria o pau dentro dele, em que direção e com quanta força, e então ele se empurrava, de novo e de novo, acertando o mesmo ponto como se pudesse enxergar dentro de Tsukishima, a precisão e a expressão de Yamaguchi eram exatamente as mesmas de quando ele sacava e marcava aces num jogo.

Tsukishima não podia se tocar, não podia se erguer, as mãos atadas, pernas abertas e os joelhos levemente flexionados privavam muito seus movimentos, e as ações lentas de Yamaguchi frustrando seu orgasmo.

Foi quando o cenário mudou.

Yamaguchi puxou Tsukishima contra si o erguendo do chão, ele deu dois passos para o lado e posicionou o loiro em frente à parede, confuso Tsukishima ergueu os olhos e viu vultos na parede, o namorado tirou as mãos da cintura dele e esticou-as em direção à cômoda, em seguida o mundo entrou me foco quando seus óculos foram depositados em seu rosto e o loiro pôde discernir na parede seu reflexo corado e descabelado, o sorriso brilhante de Yamaguchi pairava sobre seu ombro, ele parecia uma bagunça.

— Eu quero que você se veja, Tsukki... — ele beijou seus ombros tensos — quero que veja o quanto é lindo e gostoso.

A mão do namorado apertou seu pau dolorido e Tsukishima achou que se a pressão durasse só mais meio segundo ele poderia gozar, mas Yamaguchi sendo petulante como era, retirou a mão antes que o outro pudesse se aproveitar disso.

— Qualquer hora quero que você me foda assim, Tsukki... — A mão de Yamaguchi empurrou seus cabelos macios, expondo a testa dele — mas eu quero que faça isso quando eu estiver usando a sua camiseta dos Frogs...

O pau de Yamaguchi latejou dentro dele e Tsukishima gemeu.

— Não posso... não vou fazer isso...

Yamaguchi mordeu o ombro do namorado e se empurrou com força, seus movimentos agora muito mais desordenados, ele se afastou um pouco e segurou os pulsos amarrados, empurrando as costas de Tsukishima para baixo, dobrando-o brevemente.

— P-Por quê...? — ele murmurou questionando, seus impulsos crescendo e Tsukishima já se sentia apertando-o dentro de si. — E-eu quero...

— Não posso... não vou fazer isso lendo meu nome nas suas costas...

— Oh...

— S-sim...

Eles trocaram um olhar através do espelho, as luzes da luminária nadando pelo quarto e os olhos brilhantes de Yamaguchi o observando no espelho, Tsukishima ficou feliz por poder ver o rosto sardento, ele mordeu os lábios e lambeu-os, desesperado para beijar o namorado.

Yamaguchi esqueceu de entender se estava decepcionado ou divertido com a frustração de seus planos, porque suas estocadas aumentaram de velocidade, Tsukishima já estava com dificuldade de respirar, o namorado empurrou seus ombros para que ele se inclinasse um pouco mais, a ponta do pau batendo no lugar certo de uma forma que não poderia mais postergar seu orgasmo.

O namorado meteu fundo e forte dentro dele, uma e outra vez, repetindo até que Tsukishima começou a pulsar rente a ele, o membro esmagado no calor do outro.

— P-Podemos fazer... deitados... de frente...

Yamaguchi sentiu o coração explodindo, ele negociou cravando os dentes de leve nas costas logo abaixo do ombro de Tsukishima, impulsionou-se contra ele, roçando e tocando o lugar certo, até que o pau do loiro vibrou e espirrou no espelho e ele gritou.

— AHHH... AH, AHHHH...

O prazer apoderou-se deles, Yamaguchi não pôde parar, manipulando a pulsação de Tsukishima como seu próprio veículo de prazer, assistindo o rosto contorcido de Kei, Tadashi cavalgou usando o clímax do namorado até que fosse capaz de se derramar.

— Foda-se Tsukki... eu te amo tanto...

— Hnnnng...

O calor explodiu seu gozo em milhares de pedaços, ele encarou Tsukishima no espelho e eles seguraram esse olhar por tempo suficiente até que os espasmos acalmaram.

Yamaguchi se separou de Tsukishima, puxou o preservativo e atirou certeiramente dentro do cesto no canto do quarto, soltou os pulsos de Tsukki rapidamente e jogou a fita para o lado, o brilho verde acetinado refletiu brevemente as luzes do quarto, em seguida Yamaguchi enganchou o próprio braço por baixo da coxa do namorado e o ergueu em seu colo.

Desajeitado e com os braços moles Tsukishima teve dificuldade de enrolar-se no pescoço de Yamaguchi, mas conseguiu fazer isso antes de sentir o olhar verde sobre o seu, Tadashi sorria, era tão lindo que Kei afundou o rosto no pescoço dele, os óculos entortaram no rosto, e ele arrumou, apertando os olhos para que jamais esquecesse essa expressão na face de seu precioso Tadashi.

O moreno deu alguns passos no quarto com Tsukki em seu colo, logo depositou o loiro na cama, cuidadosamente descansando entre os lençóis, ele se afastou e Tsukishima rodou seus ombros, tentando aliviar a tensão dos músculos.

Yamaguchi voltou com uma toalha úmida e aquecida, ele limpou o namorado enquanto Tsukishima não tirava os olhos dele, podia ver as sardas e a coloração das maçãs do rosto, amava saber que ele era o único responsável por despertar tantas reações no outro.

Olhos verdes voltaram-se para ele, as sobrancelhas franziram, Yamaguchi puxou os óculos do namorado e os pousou na mesinha de cabeceira, depois largou o pano no chão de qualquer jeito.

— Está tudo bem, Tsukki?!

Tsukishima fechou os olhos para se acostumar sem os óculos, ele empurrou os dedos nos cabelos esverdeados, embrenhando-se e sentindo a textura e a maciez, apertou as mechas entre os dedos e puxou o rosto do namorado para si.

— Claro que sim.

Ele buscou os lábios de Yamaguchi e o beijou com sofreguidão, a língua deslizou na boca aveludada e ambos sentiram a salivação aumentar, os braços de Yamaguchi serpentearam a cintura de Tsukishima e ele se impulsionou rente ao peito do namorado, puxando-o para si, eles deitaram, sem findar o beijo, provando-se como se não pudessem viver sem o gosto um do outro.

Um momento depois Tsukishima se afastou, a voz suave.

— Eu amo você, Tadashi... como fez isso comigo...?

Era um misto de curiosidade e bravata, e Yamaguchi recebeu com um sorriso brilhante quando apertou Tsukishima em seus braços e puxou o edredom cobrindo-os.

— Começou quando você viu aquela fita verde na minha cabeça...

O loiro bufou rente ao peito do namorado.

— Cala boca, Yamaguchi...

Ele respondeu abafado, mas logo sentiu o aperto da boca de Yamaguchi em seus cabelos e ouviu o estalo de um beijo.

— Venha calar assim que puder, Tsukki.

O loiro ainda rodopiou os olhos antes de adormecer, Yamaguchi beijou o topo da cabeça dele sentindo as pernas longas do namorado se enroscando nas dele, o sono então os acolheu, mas antes Yamaguchi jogou um olhar para a poltrona onde estava a camiseta dos Frogs, só por precaução, precisava dela por perto.

Afinal, ele era o Fã Nº1 do Sendai Frogs agora, não era?

**Author's Note:**

> Oieeeee!!!
> 
> GOSTARAM?  
> O Tsukki e o Yams sim, então tá tudo certo!
> 
> Obrigada a todos os headcanons que o fandom TSKM cria do Yamaguchi fã dos Frogs comprando todos os produtos do time e gritando em todos os jogos, eu também não posso imaginar a vida deles de outro jeito!
> 
> DEIXEM UM COMENTÁRIO!!
> 
> Mil Bjs,  
> Vivi


End file.
